Unexpected Secret Valentine
by AnneofAvonlea
Summary: Tina had never been much of a Valentine’s Day fan, but obviously Rachel Berry was...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: _I'm still working on Snowy Holiday, but while doing so last night, a new idea came to mind and I decided to give it a try. Here's the start to my second Glee fic. Yes, it's Valentine's Day themed. Since I'm foreseeing 2 or maybe 3 chapters total, I'm going to try really hard to get it completed before the holiday too. I'm not sure how good it will be (I still read other Glee fic and am just amazed by some of the stories others create), but I'll share this one and see what you guys think. :)_

_

* * *

_

Tina had never been much of a Valentine's Day fan. It was a holiday that seemed way too fake and a bit too girlish for her liking. What was the point of decorating everything with pink and red hearts, cupids with arrows, and elaborate arrangements of roses anyways? Why did everyone think sending silly little cards or generic heart shaped boxes of chocolates was so romantic? It all seemed such a childish way of declaring love.

She thought back to elementary school. Every year in the days leading up to February 14th it was always the same: decorate either plain paper bags or empty shoe boxes with all shades of pink and red, set them out on top of desks, and have classmates stick their tiny valentines, often with such corny phrases printed on them, inside. What had been the real point? To teach everyone from a young age that there was one day of the year where everyone was supposed to get mushy gushy and ask each other "won't you be my valentine?" It had seemed pointless back then, and it really was no better now.

After all, if one were really in love with someone, wouldn't they want to show it every day? Did they really need a specific day on the calendar reminding them "Here's the day to show your significant other love."?

If Tina had her choice, she would have liked to abolish the day completely. Lacking that power though, it had become her tradition to at least mount a silent protest each year. In the week leading up to the dreaded day, she always solemnly resolved to dress in solid black and have nothing to do with the hearts and flower nonsense that seemed to infect everyone else as Valentine's Day approached.

Of course, Rachel Berry had thrown a big wrench into that plan this particular year.

It was two days ago. They all were just finishing up a rehearsal for Glee and beginning to collect their things to go, when Rachel had stood up and shouted, "Hold on everyone. I have an announcement!" She bounced over to the center of the floor, a little pink basket in hand.

Tina eyed her with suspicion. Looking back on it, Tina realized she probably should have expected what was to come—after all, Rachel was wearing just a bit too much pink—but unfortunately she didn't. Versus turning and running like she should have, Tina simply sat and listened as Rachel continued.

"As you all know, Valentine's Day is coming up on Friday, and as a little celebration I thought it would be cool if we picked Secret Valentine's!"

The room was suddenly silent. It seemed to take everyone a second to process what Rachel had just suggested. Tina sat in stunned disbelief. Secret what!?

She quickly surveyed the expressions of the other girls sitting beside her. There seemed to be a variety of initial reactions. Brittney gave Santana a big smile, while Quinn looked a bit unsure, with her eyes quickly flirting back and forth between Puck and Finn. It was Kurt, sitting right in front of them, who was the first to verbally respond.

"Sweet," he commented, with a glance over his shoulder towards where Finn stood, "Let's do it."

Tina had to admit Finn looked a bit uncomfortable. His eyes turned towards where Tina and Quinn sat. "Uh, what's this Secret Valentine thing going to involve?" he asked.

"Well, in this basket are slips of paper with all our names. We'll each pick a name and then that person will become your Secret Valentine. We'll have a little party and exchange our gifts on Friday. Is that okay, Mr. Shue?"

Tina looked towards their director who was currently standing next to the piano. "Please, please, say no to her," she silently pleaded. "Please..."

Her silent prayer did no good. He nodded in the affirmative. "Sounds fun guys."

Rachel smiled and held out the pink basket. "Right then. Everyone step forward and take a name. And remember, this is supposed to be a _secret_ valentine, so no telling. And no switching either."

"But, what if a guy gets another guy's name?" Mike interrupted.

"I've got that taken care of. The strips are colored coded: pink for the girls and blue for the boys and they are separated here in this basket, so that won't happen," Rachel responded. "Now who's first?"

No one immediately moved, so Rachel walked over and stuck the basket in front of Finn's face. "Choose," she directed. Tina watched as he picked out a small pink paper from inside and immediately stuffed it into his pocket. Rachel then moved to Puck, the second to choose. He took his paper, unfolded it and smiled. Then Mike and Matt chose, followed by Artie. Kurt, the last of the guys to select a name, began to reach towards the blue side, but Rachel shook her head. "Sorry, Kurt. Got to keep things equal." He nodded and took the last pink strip with only limited reluctance.

"Okay, girls. Our turn!" Rachel announced, much too cheerfully for Tina's liking. Brittney, followed closely by Santana, stepped forward and chose names. Quinn took a name too. Then Rachel held out the basket to Tina. She looked at it in disgust. A Valentine's gift exchange was not her idea of fun, but she also knew she had no choice but to participate. After all, standing in Rachel's way was something she dreaded almost as much, if not more, than the approaching holiday.

Barely glancing at the basket, she reached in and pulled out the first paper strip her fingers felt. She wadded it up in her fist and sat back with her arms crossed, as Mercedes reached in for a name.

Rachel then looked in, held up the last paper strip and smiled. "Awesome guys!" she chirped, as she reached over and picked up her books. "Friday should be so much fun." She started towards the door, with many of the others following suit.

Tina sat back and waited. She had started making it a habit to let everyone else leave first. It was easier that way. Yes, at one time, she had enjoyed leaving with everyone else, but that was before. That was when waiting outside with Artie for their parents to arrive was still fun. Nowadays it was just awkward.

When Mr. Shue had once asked why she was now sticking around, she told him it was because her mom was always running late and it was just warmer to wait indoors, but the truth was different. She had actually asked her mom to delay the pickup time. It allowed her to completely avoid waiting with Artie.

Tina sighed and reached over to grab her bag. She still held the crumbled blue paper in her hand. Why was Rachel so excited over this secret valentine thing anyways? Did she think fate would give her Finn's name or something? The whole thing was crazy, and so why, oh why did Rachel have to drag them all into it??

She let the paper drop onto her lap and surveyed it. She normally liked seeing black and blue together, but this was definitely not one of those times. She grabbed one corner, took a deep breath, and began to unfold it. As her eyes took in what was written inside, she gasped.

There written in Rachel's flowery script was Artie's name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: _This one is a shorter chapter, a bit angstful (to which I apologize), and as I finished it late tonight, it might still have some errors in it (I'll do a second proofread when I'm well-rested tomorrow), but I wanted to get it up and published nonetheless. There is one more chapter to come, which if all goes as planned, should go up tomorrow evening (at the lastest). Thank you for the reviews so far! Please keep them coming. I really appreciate hearing from those who have taken the time to read this story so far. Hopefully the best is yet to come. :)_

_

* * *

_

Out of all the guys in Glee, she had to select Artie!? What a cruel twist of fate that was. Yea, in the past, he would have been an okay selection, but nowadays?

Even though it pained her heart each time she thought about it, Tina just couldn't shake that image of Artie's face on that horrible day as he had turned and wheeled himself away from her. She had gone home and cried until there were no more tears left. Being truthful with him seemed important, and so when she felt herself falling for him, it seemed right to tell him the truth. She had never imagined what would happen.

Of course, she had never imagined herself picking out his name either. She flopped herself down onto her bed and sighed. Why, oh why did Rachel have to be so addicted to Valentine's Day? In the two days that had passed since everyone had been forced to choose names, the celebration on Friday seemed to be the only thing Rachel wanted to talk about. She had walked in Tuesday making a list, asking everyone what they were planning on bringing so that she could be sure no necessary party supplies would be lacking. Then earlier this afternoon, she had come in with her arms full of paper hearts and red and white crepe paper explaining they certainly needed appropriate decorations to set the right celebratory mood.

It was all making Tina feel progressively more and more ill. She was seriously beginning to consider just staying home from school on Friday, but of course, it would be almost impossible to convince her parents. They were of the mindset that school was always the top priority. Even when she _was_ truly sick, they seldom let her stay home.

She let out an audible groan, before reaching back towards her pillows to grab an old, white stuffed leopard that had graced her bed ever since she was a toddler. She pulled it close to her, making a subconscious wish that things could return to the time when they were simpler.

She was completely stuck on what to give Artie. A part of her mind kept thinking it should be easy—after all, he was one of the members of Glee that she knew best—but everything was so much more complicated now. They were still friends, but it was an awkward friendship, nothing like it had once been.

In fact, after the tears finally stopped flowing that one day, it had been a real struggle deciding how to proceed. Ultimately, Tina had decided trying to harden her heart and continue on as if nothing had changed was the best course of action. After all, she had quickly realized there was no way of completely walking away from Artie, without also walking away from the rest of her friends in Glee.

In the company of others, her broken heart was pretty easy to conceal. Even when Artie was there, it was easy to get wrapped up in the conversations that Kurt and Mercedes, in particular, always had going. Not to mention, most of Glee was pretty use to Tina's normal quietness anyways, so even when she did fall into those pensive moments, they didn't pay much attention. Yes, her friends had realized something was different between her and Artie, but they hadn't pried. Mercedes had asked once, but after Tina answered, "We tried a date, but things just didn't work," Mercedes hadn't pushed the subject anymore, much to Tina's relief. It would hurt too much to explain the real reason behind why she was rejected.

Of course, whenever she found herself one-on-one with Artie, it was a lot harder to continue on as if nothing had changed. She hated the awkward feeling that seemed to consume her each time she was alone with him. It was the main reason why she had started stayed late after Glee.

"So, why did fate have to throw us together for this stupid Valentine thing anyways!?" she cried out aloud, slamming the poor leopard to the floor.

Strangely, at that exact moment, her phone rang. She flipped it open to notice it was Mercedes calling.

"Hey Girl!" the familiar voice on the other end of the line greeted her. "Whatz up?"

Tina rolled onto her back and looked towards the ceiling. "Nothing," she muttered. "I'm just laying here trying to decide how to kill Rachel."

"Whoa! What's she done now?"

Tina let out another sigh. "Let's just say, I'm _so_ not into this thing she's planning for Friday."

"Secret Valentines?" Mercedes guessed.

"Yea, that and the whole Valentine's Day celebration she's organizing," Tina moaned. "I hate it."

Mercedes laughed. "Girl, I'm with you. For those who have good boyfriends, Valentine's Day is great. We single ladies hate it, but at least Little Miss Diva has given us all a chance to get a Valentine's surprise this year. Doubt any valentine would be knocking on my door otherwise. Get your guy a box of chocolates and be done with it. Stop stressing!"

"Yea, I know," Tina mumbled.

"Off to the store with ya then," Mercedes directed. "Oh and Tina? Although it really hurts me to admit it, remember we sorta need Little Miss Diva alive for regionals, so you better postpone your murder."

Tina smiled. "Okay, I'll try." She bid Mercedes goodbye and flipped closed the phone. A million thoughts were still going through her head. She rolled over and looked towards the floor and reached once again for the old leopard. Burying her face into its well-worn fur, she tried to figure a way out of the mess Rachel Berry had so successfully gotten her into.


End file.
